


Requiem

by RagnarokYomi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Blood, Bottom Dean, Fallen Angels, Human Sacrifice, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Dean, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Revenge, Rimming, Romance, Top Castiel, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnarokYomi/pseuds/RagnarokYomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean heard about a misterious cult which is sacrificing humans, but soon after they've found a clue, Dean went missing. Castiel is worried so he and Sam decided to search for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

-Prolog-

It was November, the dark side of the nature was awakened by the rains patter. Mist befogged Pennsylvania into a dark aura, which carries sharp blades behind its facade of mystery and fairytales.  
The rain didn't matter for those who walked inside the corridors, made of rotten steel and cement, beneathe dirt of the town streets.  
It needed six men, dressed in black robes to open the huge gull-wing door at the end of the hall.  
They stepped inside a large room which was filled with dim candlelights.  
A new sapling would be part of their circle today.  
Without any emotions he placed and bounded his choosen sacrifice on the round table in the middle.  
The room was silent, the only noises they could hear were the muffled screams of the young woman on the table when the chains dragged into her white flesh.  
Their necessary sacrifice had been awakened and with the blood of their youngest member and the woman's unborn child their ritual could begin.

"My dear followers. It took us weeks but now is the time we finally found what we were searching for. After this night none of us will be able to enter heaven and face god, but all of our questions will be answered tonight. For nearly hundred years, our ancestors have been working to celebrate this moment and it's our fate to finish what they had begun. With the blood of unborn innocence we set the last stone."

Streakes of blood were runnig down his wrist and an old woman was drawing a symbol and little signs on the woman's belly, marking the unborn child with his blood. The other members started a chorus of spells while kneeling in front of the sacrificial altar.  
The lights started to flicker letting shadows dance on the wall, followed by the pained screams of the young sacrifice. The chorus of words changed into a whisper and the woman arched her back while dark red blood pooled between her legs.  
With the last whisper the victims body went limp. Her head drops to the side lifeless her eyes turned white.

"Pathetic, weak humans, denying god but fearing the devil. I‘m impressed you recognized my sign."  
a wolflike creature stepped out of the shadows. The lights of the candle let its aura shine like a ghost.  
"My name is Marchosias, your desire to know the only true brought me to you. But my knowledge will cost a price. I want you to bring me the one who will invade your village soon, bring him to me or I'll pull your souls into hell myself."  
Marchiosas silhouette transformed and within a second the boy, who's blood they'd used shook violently as Marchiosas took over the boys body. He opened his eyes and stared with a dominant, animalistic glance at his subordinates.

„And now go and find the one I need. Youll know who I mean when you see him.“

**Author's Note:**

> Finally our first Destiel fanfiction....  
> Thx to my co-writer for help :D


End file.
